Five nights at fredbear's
the new pizzeria! what could go wrong? Cutsences start of the game your playing as the purple guy and you arrive a Fredbear's new diner! You go into a door and that's the end Night 1 ending Purple guy goes to the secret office reaveling the two springlock suits Fredbear and springbonnie you have a chocie to etheir pick Spring Bonnie (->) Or Fredbear (<-) when you put on springlock suit you will start Night 2 Night 2 Ending You walk outside and lure the child to the Secret room and have a chocie to kill him, If you kill the child shadow freddy's parts will be created Night 3 Ending You will walk outside again and you will see a Shadow freddy jumpscare. After that you will be reminded that all people have concequences. you see a child wearing a bonnie mask and you grab him, Again you have a chocie to kill him,If you kill him you see that Shadow bonnie's parts have been created Night 4 Ending you are outside without the springlock and you see a child. you approach the child but O.Freddy Glares at you and you have a chocie to kill him if you kill him the marionete will be created Night 5 Ending There are three ways this can end If you chose not kill any of the childs you will see the bite of 87 and get the '87 ending with a trophy with the criying child on it, if you create ONLY shadow freddy or shadow bonnie you will get killed by one of them and get the Shadow ending with a trophy with mike's body parts on it, if you all of the animatronics you will be cornered and you will get into the Spring bonnie suit and die to get the True ending. Impossible Mode ending You see a picture with the fredbear plushie, the picture says some things are ment to be forgotten and you will get a throphy that has the words Fredbear's friend on it, But you can't do Impossible mode again. Animatronics Spring bonnie Activates:Night 1 Path:Main stage(Cam 1)->Dining Room(Cam 2)->Guard's Path(Cam 4)->Guard's Hall(Cam 5)->Door ->Vent->BackRoom 2(Cam 12)->Hall O.Bonnie Unlike SpringBonnie, this animatronic is faster Path:WIP Marionette This anamatronic is in your office to back of you and will jumpscare you if you don't make a certain sound every 1 min(1st Night) 50(2nd Night)30(3rd Night)20(4th Night)15(5th night-8th night) Nights Night 1 *Springbonnie 1 AM *(Rarely)O. Foxy all hours Night 2 *O.Bonnie 1 AM *Spring Bonnie 12 Or 1 AM *O.Foxy 1 AM Night 3 *Fredbear 2 AM *O.Bonnie 12 AM *SpringBonnie 12 AM *O.Foxy 12 AM *O.Chica 1 AM Night 4 *Fredbear 1 AM *O.Bonnie 12 AM *SpringBonnie 12 AM *O.Freddy 1 AM *O.Chica 12 AM *O.Foxy 12 AM Night 5 *Fredbear 12 AM *O.bonnie 12 AM *SpringBonnie 12 AM *O.Freddy 12 AM *O.Chica 12 AM *O.Foxy 12 AM *Nightmare 1 AM Night 6 All animatronics go at 12 Am (Ai. 15) Night 8 (A.K.A Impossible Mode) All the animatronics are crazy fast making this Night impossible Office mechanics The Door The door is on your right, you can close it when the anamtronics are there, But the hard thing is that there's no light so you have to look out for the eyes. Enters:SpringBonnie, Fredbear, O.Bonnie, O.Foxy The Hall The hall is where animatronics will try to sneak into the office, Enters:SpringBonnie, O.chica, Nightmare The Mask the mask helps you trick anamatronics Window/vents This is where nightmare punches through the glass the kill you. avoid this by closing the vent door Custom night sets The bears O.freddy Ai:20 Fredbear Ai:20 Nightmare Ai:20 Category:Games